I Might Just Hate You
by gabbiesuperwholocked
Summary: Isabel is a 23 year old hunter, when she meets Dean and Sam Winchester on a case, well, stuff happens. Eventual Sam/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first attempt at a Supernatural fanfiction, and i'm don't quite know where this takes place in the show... Yeah... So here I go!  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR ISABEL**

(Sam's POV)

I looked up from his computer, "Dean, come check this out."

"What Sammy?"

"I think I found a case, 12 year old girl dies in basement, not suicide, and the body's gone. Goes down to get something, doesn't come up, worst part is, she was packed full of demon knowledge."

"Should we go check it out?"

"I think we should, maybe see exactly how much she knew about it."

"Then let's go."

(Isabel's POV)

I pulled up into the driveway of that girl's house, I slowly turned down the Green Day music and got out of my car.

This dead girl could've become a hunter, she could've saved people, instead, the got her before she could.

I went up and knocked on the door, my fake ID ready.

A middle aged woman answered the door, "Hello." she said, her eyes were red from crying.

I snapped back to the real world, "Hello, Abbie Jones, i'm with the FBI, i'm here about your daughter's... death."

This woman was strong, holding back tears, "I don't think the FBI would deal with this kind of stuff, though."

"We...expanded our cases, we cover almost everything now."

"Well, okay, i'll show you to the basement."

I followed her through the house, looking around.

"So, can you recap what happend yesterday?"

"Well," she stuttered, "I sent my daughter down to get a box of fish sticks from the basement freezer, she started yelling that there was something down there, and then I yelled at her, and then she was... gone."

Tears started running down her face, "I promise we'll find out what happened, so what kind of stuff did she say was in the basement?"

The woman smiled, still crying, "Demons, and ghosts, she spent most of her free time warding them off, always carrying salt into the basement with her, sometimes I can still hear her saying that she found prints in her flour trail."

"She sounds like she had a really good imagination."

"Of course she did," she paused, "Here's the basement."

"Thank you." I said, closing the door behind me, and walking down the creaky, wooden stairs.

And then the door opened and I heard someone else talking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I see 3 people followed but... NO REVIEWS!**

**I need reviews for chapters!**

_...heard someone else talking._

(Isabel's POV)

My brain started making a back-up plan, what if this is the FBI? What if it's the police?

Instead, two guys, looking like they were my age, though one looked a bit older, and one a bit taller, came down the stairs in suits.

"Here on the girl's death?" I said, crossing my arms.

"Yes. We're with the FBI." the taller one said.

(Sam's POV)

The girl across the room crossed her arms, "They sent me." They said.

"And what do you think killed her?" Dean said.

"A demon." she replied.

"So your a hunter?" I asked.

"Yep, I'm guessing you two are hunters too. I'm Isabel."

"I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean."

"Well, Sam and Dean, i'll be happy to say, I was here first."

"Well, sorry sweetheart." Dean said sarcastically, "Let the men handle this job."

(Isabel's POV)

I wanted to punch this guy in the face. Hard.

"Shut up." I said to Dean.

I pulled my fistback to punch him, when Sam said, "Woah, okay, we don't need any fights, we can all work together."

"Well, problem is, I might hate you two."

"Then we won't bother you, come on Dean."

I walked the other direction, and looked at the spots on the black carpet, where there was clearly flour.

I wouldn't be suprised if any second, those boys came running up to me, on there knees, beggin for mercy. I smirked at that thought.

**That's it for now, Please please PLEASE review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuun!**

**Chapter 3 of I Might Just Hate You!**

(Isabel's POV)

I quietly started putting salt on the window sill and in the door ways in the basement.

As I did I felt something creep up behind me, and I turned to find myself face to face with the demon.

I tried as hard as I could not to be like a damsel in distress. Not to scream or cry out, I wanted to shout to Sam and Dean, but then I would look weak.

I just shut my eyes and wished that it would go away.

I filed through my mind, trying to find an exorcism to make it go away, but I drew a blank.

Then I was ready to give up.

"Isabel! Duck!" Sam yelled.

(Sam's POV)

I shot the demon, and I saw the worst thing happen.

It went in Isabel.


End file.
